Tsuibo
by Meika Nobara
Summary: What happens when you mix two powerful 8 year old siblings, Akatsuki, and a missing nin from konoha with the name Sakura? You get an all out war between 3 countries, an organization bent on taking over the situation, and a little bit more.ItaxSaku DeixSak
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am Mei (Meika) This is my story!

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter XD There is so much I don't wanna reveal yet

Also I'm sorry for the badness of the grammar and such, I don't have a Beta Sigh

I can't get one BUT I think I will manage XD

♥♥♥♥♥

"Run!" A shaken Sakura yelled, "Ryo!" A young black haired child screamed.

"Nami, I told you to run leave I'll get Ryo!" Sakura yelled running towards the frightened child, "Sensei! I need to see him!" Nami said clinging to Sakura.

"I know…I'll get him, go into the forest and go to our spot, I'll meet you there." Sakura said kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Hai Sensei!" The young child yelled while running into the forest.

Sakura ran into the blazing house and went towards the stairs, "Ryo! Ryo! Where are you?" She yelled now looking into the bathroom, she saw an open window in the far corner now thinking he got out.

She then heard a light cough coming from inside the tub, she stepped quietly towards it and held a kunai in her hand, she pulled the curtain slowly peeking inside, "Ryo!," She said grabbing the coughing child.

She darted towards the open window but stopped as she heard a creaking below her, she threw the child towards the window seeing it land softly near it on his knees, "Sensei! What are you…?"

The floor broke beneath Sakura's feet and she grabbed onto a hanging pipe.

"Ryo! Go to our spot when you have seen your sister, go down the trail and keep going straight. Do this and you will reach a tiny village, ask for directions to a village called Konoha, but you must only ask a woman in a hut, it is the only hut in the village, she will help you, when you reach Konoha tell the Hokage your mother and father were killed in a fire in this village. They will give you a home you will then live there you will never talk of me. Understood?" The boy nodded then tried to go towards his sensei.

"Please…Sensei will I ever see you again?" He asked, "NO Ryo, now go do what I said! Take care of Nami; I'll be fine don't worry." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few coins then handing them to Ryo.

"Now go!" she yelled.

The boy climbed out the window and didn't look back,

"Shit" Sakura said to herself, "If I don't get out of this I'm going to die," she let go of the pipe and fell to the first floor only to feel the ground move beneath her, she moved to an area with no fire occupying the area, the ground flung up into the air, a demon of some sort sprung from the earth.

Looking around, it spotted the shaking Sakura and lunged at her, "Haha these demons are becoming a pain in the ass…yeah," Sakura looked up only to see Deidara.

"Deidara! Where the hell…how the hell…why the hell…" She stood there bewildered waiting for an answer, "I'll tell you later but for now we need to go yeah."

He grabbed her arm and went for a window and smashed it open only to be followed by the demon, "Damn…why did THIS one show up?" Sakura said now running beside Deidara, "Yeah…that was kind of my bad yeah," Deidara said smiling at her then created a clay homing bird and sent it towards the demon.

"Ugh…nice work" She said jumping into the forest then landing near a statue carved into a hydra.

She placed her palm onto the plaque of the statue and saw it open up and reveal stairs leading into the ground, she motioned Deidara to follow, they went into an area of what looked like an underground house, "So…how did Enkou get out?" Sakura asked, "Well…he broke out, I couldn't get him back into the cage yeah" Deidara said.

"Itachi is back at the hideout with Kisame trying to fix the damage that was done yeah," Deidara said, "Why must you always bring me into this…I quit Akatsuki a long time ago," Sakura said going over to the cupboard, "I…saw you tell those kids to go to Konoha, is it because you hope that Naruto and the others will know your ok yeah?" Deidara said grabbing Sakura's arm, "I…I know you let go of it on purpose, I know you want me to help you again…I know why you're here," Sakura said turning to face Deidara, "Your correct, Leader needs you…Sakura…were going to war yeah." Deidara said caressing Sakura's cheek.

"I have to go, whatever you do don't leave this place I'll be back in 3 days to pick you up, then we will go see leader and he will tell you what is happening yeah," Deidara said then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura sighed lightly then plopped onto her bed, "It's been a long time since I've been here, makes me feel like a hostage once again." She said drifting off into a deep sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

WELL I hope you liked it Next chapter will be up soon! HAVE FUN

And also Happy late Valentines day XD


	2. Chapter 2

WELL Here is chapter 2! I'm having alot of fun writing this story I hope you all like it cause I do! XD Also I promise i'll try to make the next chapter longer (Maybe...no probably not XD) WELL Happy reading!

And remember Reviews are my best friend! I can't write without them! Even if it is criticism!

♥♥♥♥♥

It had been 3 days already, she was cramped up in this damn dirt hole she calls home, she hated the sounds, this area was very cold and she could hear screams from woman and children, even men, it was hard to get to sleep when your entire home was shaking also.

"So…were at war then? Must be those damn demons," She thought to herself, she also wondered how Leader got so many people to help fight the war, then again he was a very convincing person.

As she fixed herself some green tea she heard the statue move, she darted toward her backpack in search of a kunai, she held it and got into a defensive position, she lowered her guard almost instantly, "Long time no see," She said putting her kunai into her holster, "Hmm…your back down here I see," he said, "So…I thought Deidara was going to pick me up…or did you finish cleaning up early," she said in a slightly humorous voice.

"…Deidara is too busy tending to the war, I was sent to pick you up, you do know why correct?" He questioned now staring at Sakura, "Correct, though I don't understand why you would go to these lengths to get me. Sending Enkou after me? Seems a little excessive," She said.

"We needed to know about those kids, you only protected them because of their importance, you weren't too protective of them I can see," the man said now going toward the kettle that held the green tea, "Oh so you have been spying on me then?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "As a matter of fact yes we have, you were going to send them to Konoha so they could help take care of it knowing they would be of use, you really have become softer," He said getting a cup from a cupboard

"Itachi…we both know I will always stand by Konoha, even if I cannot go near it," She said glaring at Itachi, "Understood though Konoha would not repay you, Naruto-kun doesn't have enough power to protect you, nor does the fifth, the things you have done is too much, it cannot be forgiven," He said pouring green tea into the small cup that had cherry blossoms painted onto it.

"Shut up! They will protect me no matter the cause, I did what I had to do and I regret nothing!" She yelled getting her backpack and things ready, "Hmm…still temper mental as always, though being chased and trying to stop our attempts to contact you…"

He stopped and dropped the cup as he dodged a slap to the face, "Contact?! I almost died thanks to your attempts, you call them contacts?" She said balling her hand into a fist.

"I understand your angry with us but try that again and don't expect me too go so easy on you," He said turning for the exit. "It's time to go now get your stuff," He said placing his hand onto the plaque of the statue and watching it open.

It had been at least 2 hours, 2 hours of running, 2 hours of seeing dead bodies that had started to rot, the scents had haunted her senses, not only her scent but her sight, it wasn't something normal.

To see so many dead bodies around, "So why is this war going on anyway?" She asked looking up at Itachi, "Leader will tell you," He answered slowly, "So…I'm not going to like it and I'm going to want too run away because I must play an important part in this war…correct?" She asked looking down almost as if in shame, "Correct...though many people must die in order too make this war only but a battle,"

She stared at him for a moment, "A battle? Why not just end it?" She asked now stopping dead in her tracks

"…War is something that is dormant, it goes through periods of time where it is only but a battle, that is what we want to happen, you cannot stop a war, you can only make it less volatile. If a war were to stop a new war would give birth, a much worse war, a war that would include more people, and sadly those people would be our enemy," He paused and turned towards a child's body laying in a bush nearby.

"That child may have become the next leader of a village, that woman may have given birth to a child of many accomplishments, many people die for reasons unknown to yourself, if you think of what could have happened you won't be able to think of what did happen, people die for a reason, people do not die because they must, they die because they should, death can be stopped, though the universe can fix itself and try to kill you in a different way, it will always come out as a loose, loose situation."

He paused for a moment letting her take it all in then proceeded towards his destination.

Sakura followed behind quiet for the moment, she stopped looking at Itachi who had also noticed something happening not to far away from them, "Seems we have already run into the enemy," He said almost in a whisper.

♥♥♥♥♥

I PROMISE to get fluffy soon, maybe even next chapter, I've always felt uncomfortable with writing sexual things...but when i do I start to get into it XD


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO again! Here is chapter 3 Twas a fun chapter to write!

♥♥♥♥♥

"Sakura-sama said we must go to that hut over there," Ryo pointed out, within five minutes they reached the small house, Ryo knocked twice and waited, Nami then knocked twice, "Yes…who is it?" An elderly woman said peeking through a crack in the door.

"I am Nami, and this is my brother Ryo, Haruno Sakura sent us to go to Konoha," she said trying to get a good look at the woman's eye which was looking straight at the both of them as if she was trying to read their emotions, "Hmm…alright come inside," The woman said opening the door.

"I am Shizui, I have been a faithful loyal friend of Sakura, she has told me of the problems and of the…disturbances." She said now walking over to a kettle with green tea and getting out a small tea cup with cherry blossoms painted all over it.

"Yes…our house was burnt and now we do not know where she is, she told us we might have to leave at one point to go to a certain village and it must be Konoha," Ryo said sitting in a chair across from Nami, "Yes and she wants you to go there for reasons unknown to me at the moment, though I'm sure it is for your own protection, my son will escort the both of you too Konoha, please try not to…annoy him," She said glaring at Nami.

"I promise!" Nami chanted kicking her legs back and forth, "Ryo make sure she gets a good hold on that ability, same goes for you but you seem to have less of a problem than her," She said handing the cup to him.

"Understood…but are you saying you know what we can do?" He asked sipping the tea.

"Why of course, you both can control certain elements without the use of hand signs, though there is a difference between our abilities. Nami can use fire, Ryo you can use earth, and I can use water." She said now holding the tea in the palm of her hand, "So how is that possible, hand signs release the chakra," Nami asked.

"Well it's simple, yes hand signs do, but we use different hand signs, see how my hand is in the shape of a half circle, if I focus my chakra on the water I can control it with tiny wisps of chakra, like strings of chakra more like it but the chakra wraps around the water capturing it like it is in a cage, same goes for the other elements but some are harder to control than others, water all I have to do is think and move my hand, earth you must have strength it is something needed, and fire the hardest element to control needs concentration, and you must know how to create fire in order to use it. Once you get used to it, it will just do as you think."

She paused placing the tea back into the cup, "Do as you think? You mean you think it then you can do it subconsciously?" Ryo asked pushing the tea away, "Well of course I'm an old woman I have had more practice than the both of you."

She answered back, now looking at her son who had just come out of his room, he had brown hair and blue eyes, and he wore shorts and a navy blue shirt, and said in a very hushed voice "I'm ready."

The two young prodigies stood, "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Nami and this is Ryo," she bowed to him and smiled politely, "It is nice to finally meet the both of you, your maturity shows your hardships, I am Emaki," He replied and bowed also, Ryo just stared and grabbed his and Nami's bags.

"Thank you Shizui for your hospitality." He said bowing to her and leaving the hut.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Took us long enough," Naruto said laying his back against a tree.

"We still need to get back to Konoha and then go to a certain area in the forest and figure out what is there," Kakashi said looking at the just arrived Uchiha, "Nothing over there and also I believe it is a trap to get most of the shinobi out of Konoha," Sasuke said landing next to the dozing Naruto.

"Aww don't be so negative, not many of us are going only 10 of us!" Naruto said poking Sasuke with a stick, "Though that is a small number Sasuke maybe right," Kakashi said in his 'I want to get out of here' voice.

"Dobe stop that," Sasuke said grabbing the stick from Naruto and throwing it into a nearby river, "Haha I could have thrown it…"

Naruto stopped and looked at a shadowy figure above him, they all jumped back getting into a defensive position, "What the hell is that," Sasuke whispered, "I don't know but it looks like some sort of demon," Kakashi replied.

They watched the creature make its way down to the ground, it had a blackish brown tail and a black body, it had fangs the size of an anaconda, it hissed and brought its tail into a curled position, "That thing looks like a fucking tiger with poisonous fangs or something!" Naruto yelled making the creature lung at him.

Naruto backed away and jumped to a tree barely dodging it, "Naruto stay still," Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"Loud noises must provoke it," Sasuke said backing away slowly.

"This creature is a demon, it is now called a Nekomata, though it is not a two tailed beast it is said to be the companion of the Nekomata itself." Kakashi said jumping next to Naruto and watching Sasuke follow, "So basically we should leave it be your saying?" Naruto asked.

"We could, and it is wise since these creatures are faster than even you Sasuke, we must move quietly but quickly, it is blind but can hear very well, also it cannot smell which is in our favor," He said giving the count of three to the both of them, "Get ready," he whispered as lightly as possible.

1…2…3…

♥♥♥♥♥

Omg that was sooooooooo fun! I hope you liked this chapter cause it was fun to write!

Toddles! XD

Again REVIEWS would be awesome XD


	4. Notice

I'm having a huge writers block right now so I'm putting this story on hold, I'm going to try writing other stories (Oneshots) and then maybe my writers block for this story will disappear! Arigato for all the reviews Keep reviewing even if it is on hold XD


End file.
